Total Drama: Ever After
by Rocket To The Stars
Summary: Once upon a time, somewhere in Ontario, 16 new campers will return to Wawanakwa for their chance to compete on Total Drama. Some will be heroes, others will be villains. But how far will they go for  1,000,000 and their happily ever after?  APPS CLOSED


**Total Drama: Ever After**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…yet.

**Ratings:** Rated T for crude language, sexual reference, violence, the usual. I am not responsible for any harm that comes to you during or as a result from reading this story.

There's a million of these out there, but let's make it a million and one. I'm determined to finish this, too. Read the intro and fill out the app at the bottom. Good luck, and have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>The Prologue - Once Upon A Time<strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing the man noticed after the doors opened was the heat. A blisteringly hot wave of air greeted him after stepping out of the elevator, and he could feel his hair starting to droop.<p>

The second thing he noticed was the smell: a mixture of week-old unwashed socks and sweat. The man made a mental note to have his outfit washed when he returned home, to get the stench out of it.

The third thing he noticed was all the war pictures hanging on the walls. Some were drawings of battle scenes; others depicting war camps; and all were gruesome and bloody.

Chuckling, the man thought to himself, _'Chef hasn't changed a bit'_.

With each step he took down the narrow hallway, he could feel his designer shoes sink into the ratty carpet.

After what seemed like too long to the man, he finally stopped in front of the only door on the entire floor. Taking a moment to wipe the sweat off his face, he knocked on the door, the sound echoing around the hallway.

Almost immediately, the door swung open to reveal a dark-skinned towering figure, holding what appeared to be a cooking knife.

"What do you want, maggot?" he growled, glaring at the smaller man in front of him.

The smaller man took this as an invitation to enter and walked right past him, grinning. "Hello to you too, Chef."

"What do you want?" Chef repeated, closing the door behind them.

The man clasped his hands behind his back and sighed. "I just came back from a meeting with the producers. They're not happy."

Chef raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Apparently, Total Drama is at its lowest peak in years. After World Tour, things went downhill. I thought we had a winner with Total Drama Warriors, but we lost nearly all our viewers with Total Drama Lawyers; and after Total Drama Nursing Home aired its first episode, the television stations are threatening to not air Total Drama ever again.

"As much as everybody loves the original cast of Total Drama Island, nobody's interested in watching 25-year-olds run around on screen. Total Drama has lost its drama, and the producers are threatening to replace us."

At this, Chef looked up. Being replaced meant no more income, no more free food, and no more contestants to torture.

"They're giving us one more shot at this, Chef. One. My handsome face no longer keeps the viewers watching. We need a killer idea. We either make it or break it."

Chef grinned at the mention of the word 'killer'. "Total Drama Guns? Total Drama War?"

At this, the man shook his head and grinned the grin that first made him famous.

"You're up to something. I'd recognize that look anywhere," Chef said.

Chris McLean just chuckled and asked, "Chef, do you believe in magic?"

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, somewhere in Muskoka county, there was an island called Camp Wawanakwa. And on this island, many years ago, was a reality show called Total Drama Island. Twenty-two teens competed for the grand prize of a hundred thousand dollars, but there was only one winner.<p>

After several difficult weeks, Owen finally took home a hundred thousand dollars and first place. The equipment was packed up, the campers sent home until Total Drama Action, and the island abandoned.

Until now.

A lone figure stood on the Dock of Shame. Chris McLean smoothed down his shirt and grinned at the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa! I'm Chris McLean, the handsome host of the famous Total Drama series!

"You've watched your favorite campers battle it here, years ago, for the grand prize of hundred thousand dollars, spending eight weeks in shabby cabins and trying to keep down Chef's cooking. The eliminations were surprising, to say the least. From Ezekiel's sexist words to Heather's refusal to shave her hair and every other in between, this show was one dramatic twist after another. And the ratings were through the roof!

"That was years ago. Now, sixteen fresh campers will be back here, competing for one million dollars!

"You heard right. Sixteen brand new campers will be returning to Camp Wawanakwa to compete for a million big ones!"

Chris paused here and sadistically laughed. "Sure, the original campers will be pissed. They never got a chance to win one million dollars; but hey! You, the loyal viewers, are getting sixteen brand new faces, so who cares what those picky campers want?

"With new campers, new challenges, new twists, and a whole new season, who knows what drama is sure to unfold? All I can say is, this season is sure to be magical.

"Stay tuned, because Total Drama is back and better than ever!"

* * *

><p>Sixteen brand new campers – could one of those lucky campers be <strong>made by you<strong>?

It's **not first come, first serve**. I'm looking for characters that **impress me** and **won't fade** my mind easily.

**Don't be a sore loser** and stop reviewing after your character is eliminated. There'll be an **Aftermath show**, and a contestant or two might even **be returning**.

No Mary Sues or Gary Stues, please. **Imperfection is perfection.**

And **don't submit the same old characters** that you submit to every story. (Yes. To the creator of Tonia Hart, I'm looking at **you**.)

So fill out these apps, and please **PM them to me**! I don't want them filling up the review box.

* * *

><p><strong>Application-<strong>

Personal-

Name:

Nickname (If one is used, list ones that they may not like too.):

Gender- (M/F/Transgendered):

Age (16-18):

Stereotype:

Physical Appearance-

Hair (color, Length, style):

Eyes (Shape, Color, eye lash length if it's necessary):

Skin Tone:

Body Weight and Height:

Physique (Skinny, Big, muscular, anything.):

Clothing-

Everyday Clothing:

Swimsuit:

Formal:

Pajamas:

Jewelry (If any):

Glasses or Anything:

Anything Missed:

Personality-

History:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexuality (Gay, Straight, Bi, Pansexual, Asexual.):

Paired Up?:

If So, With What type of person?:

Break Them Up? (completely up to you.):

Biggest Fear:

Why do they have this fear?:

Talents (At least 3):

Flaws (At least 3.):

How do They Act around Friends:

How do they act around enemies:

How do they act when Sad/Mad:

How do they act around Chris:

How do they act when they arrive:

Would They form an alliance? (Yes/No):

If so, Would they be a leader, a follower, or a co leader?:

Would they stay with this Alliance?:

Do they Swear?:

If so, Rate it from 1-10. 1 being the lowest:

Would they make a good pirate?:

Any Allergies?:

Challenge Ideas! (All challenges will be based around fairy tales. Include at least one challenge idea and the fairy tale it's from)

Anything I missed? (If there is, please point it outttt.):

Audition Tape (Not required):

**A couple people don't seem to have realized this, but send me a Private Message with your app, instead of reviewing it. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>So that's it, everyone! Start filling out those apps, and I'll try my hardest! Look down below for the up-to-date cast list!<p>

And remember, **PM them to me please!** If you don't know how to PM somebody, PM me and I'll explain.

-[Rocket]-

* * *

><p><strong>Final Cast List<strong>

Cassandra Nathair the Reserved Writer (**Erra Fawkes13**)

Cathy Simmons the Socially Awkward (**xXCookieGiverXx**)

Fantasia Vennise the Albino (**Rocket To The Stars**)

Hanna Alexis Willfrien the Zany Matchmaker (**Glasses101**)

Jordon Sweets the Hopeless Romantic DJ (**TotalNinjaFanatic**)

Lee Rockwhile the Deep-Thinking Artist (**CocoDaMan5454**)

Logan Johnson the Sarcastic Nerd (**GonardWithTheTDL**)

Morton the Evil Dummy (**Realityshowfan**)

Penelope Collins the Bohemian Photographer (**zackt2010**)

Pierce Geofferson the Secret Collector (**Simply-Dakota**)

Piper St. Adams the Exiled City Boy (**Good Girls Like Bad Boys**)

Rella Tequl the Tsundere (**Kirbyfan11**)

Rosie Auburn Glaze the Silent Girl with a Split Personality (**MelzNelzx3**)

Roxane Jennings the Strategist (**Ky-Sky**)

Scarlett Fray the Cold-Hearted Girl (**HugefanofScotty17**)

Trey O'Shea the Lost Country Boy (**Defying . the .** **Silence**)

William David Hall the Mature Genius (**Fizzy Starbusrt**)

**I got tons of amazing apps, and it was incredibly hard to choose only 16 of your characters! Even if you werent choosen, I still hope you read and enjoy the story**

**The next chapter is coming out soon! Look forward to it!**


End file.
